


[podfic of] Make Yourself at Home

by Talahui



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Traits, Bower Bird AU, Friends With Benefits, Interior Decorating, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talahui/pseuds/Talahui
Summary: a podfic of Snickfic's Make Yourself at Homeauthor's summary:“I could just live at your house,” Sid said, scowling at a color swatch. “I like your house.”“My house best,” Zhenya agreed. Then, because he did actually care about Sid and his ongoing bower-building angst, he added, “But your house good, too.”(A bowerbird AU)





	[podfic of] Make Yourself at Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make Yourself at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143948) by [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic). 



Download or stream an mp3 of this podfic [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p3zg329mwarx42h/makeyourselfathome-fakaosi.mp3?dl=0).

**Author's Note:**

> I spent an hour and a half rerecording this tonight and my sound ended up sounding like I'd been recording in the bathtub, so you're getting the one I recorded for myself in December instead. This is one of my very favorite fics in this fandom, so definitely give love to the author if you enjoyed it.
> 
> Come say hi over at patrichornkissed @ tumblr


End file.
